User talk:Doctor Quirkenstein
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the WOULD YOU LIKE TO BURN page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:08, May 30, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:15, May 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: Fire Fire seems like it wouldn't be a viable category. (How many stories can we put under fire? And how many stories really revolve around fire?) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:42, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Crimes is too big a generalization. We could likely list every story under the crimes category. (As a lot of pastas have someone breaking a law at some point.) We originally had a category titled "People" that had the same issue. Additionally to propose a category, you need at least ten story examples of why the new category would be useful. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:50, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Notice Please do not blank messages as they serve as a public record on this wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:50, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I'm still trying to sort everything out on this wiki. I'm not a new Wikia User, but this Wiki operates differently than most other wikis.--Doctor Quirkenstein (talk) 02:52, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :How so (regarding the "other wikis" remark)? I thought the changes were global? Sorry, Emp. Just curious lol. :Mystreve (talk) 02:54, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::In every other Wikia that I frequent/have visited (and I say Wikia because I frequently visit, but do not contribute to (yet), the SCP Foundation), content is not crowd sourced and is taken from an outside source, meaning that Wiki pages do not need to be as highly regulated. That said, I am speaking from the perspective of someone who does not like fanfiction. I like creepypastas because I consider them to be the "Internet culture's" equivalent of folk tales, and I feel they should be treated as literature. That said, I am all for strict regulation if it means more high-quality content. It's just jarring having a very large amount of procedures and regulations being superimposed on a user in an extremely short amount of time. --Doctor Quirkenstein (talk) 03:06, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Do you consider black a color or the absence of color? Otherwise, my favorite color is green. Anxious to hear what you are working on. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:46, June 10, 2015 (UTC) To answer your question, I do consider black to be a color (same with white). Also, let's just say that that project's on hold for the moment. Don't worry, it will be made. I just have a couple other ideas I want to tackle first. --Doctor Quirkenstein (talk) 21:47, June 10, 2015 (UTC) If you want to message someone go to their talk page I just happened to notice that your talk page had been edited and glanced over thinking you may have responded here. Also, be sure to leave a subject/headline. My favorite color is black. Welcome to our strange little world. We have a lot of fun here and I'm sure you will, too. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:53, June 11, 2015 (UTC) You should look at this blog http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EmpyrealInvective/So_You_Want_to_Write_a_Micropasta%3F HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:55, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Warning Do not remove the marked for review tag from stories. Even if you resolved a number of issues, there still might be more that were overlooked. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:00, June 14, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:40, June 23, 2015 (UTC)